


Country of Heroes

by kiyu99



Series: Searching for Myself [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kinda depressing, Kino no Tabis's reference, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek, he's the true hero, im sorry beka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Otabek Altin dan motornya mengunjungi Negeri Para Pahlawan.





	Country of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> #OtabekAltinWeek - Day 2: (Hero of Kazakhstan) | Beka Bear
> 
> To Celebrate Otabek Altin's Birthday.

#OtabekAltinWeek - Day 2: **Hero of Kazakhstan** | ~~Beka Bear~~

* * *

 

_Gugur satu tumbuh seribu._

_Namun hanya dianggap sebagai debu._

 

Mereka yang tidak dianggap.  
Mereka yang diusir dari negeri mereka sendiri.  
Mereka yang berjuang tanpa pamrih malah diabaikan.

"Meskipun seperti itu kenyataannya, aku tetap mencintai negeriku."

Melihat kilas balik.

"Apakah kau mempunyai suatu penyesalan?"

Dibuang.  
Tak dianggap.  
Berjuang namun hanya dianggap pengkhianat.

"Penyesalan akan kurangnya kekuatan--lemahnya untuk berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan."

Pertumpahan darah.  
Kehilangan ratusan nyawa.  
Runtuhnya sebuah Negeri.

"Apa kau tidak membenci mereka?"

Seluruh kesalahan ditumpahkan pada satu wadah.  
Tak ada yang membela.  
Wajah berpaling semua.

"Aku bahkan tak mempunyai hak untuk itu."

Ia tak menyukai negeri ini.

"Kalau begitu, menetaplah disini."

Berbau anyir, besi berkarat, dan kematian.

"Tidak, 3 hari adalah batas waktuku."

Mereka yang tak dianggap dan diabaikan oleh negari asal, mendapat pengakuan di negeri ini, Negeri Para Pahlawan.

"Baiklah, saya tak bisa memaksa. Tetapi, tetaplah bertahan, kawan seperjuangan."

Menatap sendu langit senja bercorak merah keemasan, Otabek tersenyum tipis, "Kau juga, wahai Pahlawan yang telah gugur."


End file.
